Cold Night
by LalalalalalaLoveMe
Summary: Briss are alone in home at nights because her mother job... and is freezing outside, then she receives a visit of a good friend. One little shot Hope u like it!


**Hello sydney here! well i don´t know to well if this is the way to publish a story but i hope it is. It´s my first fic so i hope you like it. I write it a few days ago and i want to share with you guys! if you like it or not please review is for free!**

I´m cold

I mean... i guess is normal because the weather but whatever, i feel like i´m freezing . Even with two sweaters and a blanket i still cold, this cold is like abnormal. It´s late at night and i´m alone in home because my mother has to work tonight . I know that is a sacrifice for her so I'm not complaining for it.

The television in the music channel shows a video with a lot of girls dancing, and they wear little clothing , i think for a little crazy second that if i get up and practice a crew dance that will make me warm but I think of it and decide it's a bad idea. I´m fine here , trying to warm up in the corner of the sofa. I keep watching the t.v i feel bored and alone but is something you get used ... Just sometimes.

After a minutes i hear my cellphone rings with a message tone . I put one of my arms out of the blanket and take my phone over the little table beside the sofa

It's Glitch .. I read it.

"Wassup B? I'm around .. Can I go?"

The world is freezing! How can even he been in the streets with this cold? That guy is insane! I feel like my blood turns into ice. I press the button to answer

"Glitch is freezing ! What ya´doing outside... Are you nuts?"

I press "send" and he replied back

"Sweetie I was with Mo buying some stuff. So.. Can i go? *w* "

I shake my head and answered him back

" Of course you can.. Anytime"

Isn't past ten minutes when i hear the ding on the door. I don´t want to get up of the sofa but i do it anyway . I open the door and i see him , is using jeans and a black jacket .He smiles me and then he laugh for my outfit , old sweaters and cotton pants without count the blanket. I resist the temptation to smile him because he laugh of me.

"Come on ent" I say

"What happened to ya´ Briss? You look weird "

"I'm freezing Glitch. Don't you feel the cold?" I say

" Of course i feel it... but i'm warm" He´s looking at me like , gently, then he smiled softly and say " Come on to the sofa" I sit in the place where i was sitting before, and he cover me with the blanket again

" Stay here Briss I'll make some chocolate ok?" He says to me

" You know where are the ingredients?" I ask him

" Of course i know all about you... I mean , about your house" he says

" Ok " i say then he disappears to the kitchen , i keep watching the T.V but start to get boring , after a while i saw Glitch coming back with to cups on his hands, He looks so cute , smiles me and i smile him back

" What are watching? " He ask and gives me the hot cup , who immediately calm my cold hands .

" I don´t know , is bored "

" Give me the remote control" he says " And drink that , I don't want you get a cough"

He look in the channels and found a movie , i already saw it but its better than videos of girls and with little clothes. I start to feel my eyes closing , Glitch look at me and he realize i´m sleepy

"Ya´ still cold? " he aks , I nod. " Come here" He says , open his arms for me , i hug him , and immediately i feel better. " You shouldn't be alone on nights"

" There´s no other way Glitch" I say He took my face up and looks at me ." You had my number isn't it? " i nod again

" Well , i´ll be here anytime for you, if its cold, if it´s hot , Always I´ll be with ya´"

The way he looks at me makes me feel weird, but, it's just perfect .

He is my perfect boy right here , right now, holding me .

I feel lose myself into his green eyes , and slowly he put his lips on mine. That softly contact makes all my body forget of cold . His lips are so soft , he kisses me slowly taking care of every move. After a minutes he puts away.

" You are warm " I say

" I´ll be warm anytime you want it" He says

I lay down into his chest and his arms hold me . After a few minutes. I sleep.

**Well that´s it thanks for reading! **

**bye bye!**


End file.
